Harm's love!
by jaglawyer2003
Summary: Harm can't stop thinking about the love of his life!
1. Default Chapter

0300 Zulu  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Why can't I fall asleep? Why do I keep thinking of her? She is always  
  
in my thoughts, in my dreams, I just can't shake this feeling! Everytime I go near  
  
her I picture us lying in bed, me holding her close, breathing in the scent of her  
  
shampoo.   
  
Harm tried desperatly to fall asleep! He had to be at work in less then  
  
4 hours. About 2 hours passed before he finally gave up getting any sleep at all.  
  
He got up, started some coffee, and got in the shower! The hot water was running  
  
his chest as he tried to picture his one and only love naked. ' oh, what I wouldn't   
  
give to see her naked!' 'Stop it,' he thoguht to himself as he wrapped the towel  
  
around his waist and set off back to the kitchen!  
  
He sat at the island reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee.  
  
By, this time it was about 0700 and he decided to get dressed and head into   
  
work early. Maybe he could beat her there and stay in his office all day. That way  
  
he wouldn't have to be plagued by the lov he felt for the most beautiful woman in   
  
the world. He grabbed his coat and started off to the office.  
  
0730 ZULU  
  
Jag Hq  
  
The smell of coffee caught his nostrils as he headed across the bullpen  
  
to the kitchen. In the kitchen he ran into Admiral A.J Chegwidden.   
  
" Good morning sir." mumbled Harm.  
  
" Morning Commander. Are you okay? You look like shit." replied the admiral.  
  
" Yeah just didn't get a good nights sleep."  
  
" And why is that?" A.J asked as he raised an eyebrow and made a half smile  
  
appear on his face.  
  
" I don't know sir. See you later!" said Harm as he headed towards his office,  
  
coffee in hand.  
  
As he headed towards his office he could see Mac walkign towards hers.   
  
He huried up, got to his office, and shut the door beind him. Just as he sank into  
  
his chair he heard a knock at the door. He contemplated whether to answer it or not,  
  
but it was too late. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie came waltzing in. He looked at her and  
  
nodded.  
  
"Harm are you okay? you look like shit!"  
  
" You aren't the first person to tell me that today!"  
  
Oh really," she said as she walked to the back of his chair!  
  
She started to massage Harm's neck. Why the hell does she have to torture   
  
me this way? Doesn't she realize that I love her? Doesn't she chills run down my back  
  
everytime I see her, touch her, smell her? I can't take this anymore.  
  
"So squid what do you say abotu lunch today around 1300?" asks Mac.  
  
"Sure but it is your time to buy." I said without even realizing it.  
  
" Okay see you then flyboy!"  
  
"You got it ninjagirl."  
  
Mac turned around and walked out of his office. The smell of her Navy   
  
perfume hung in the air the rest of the day. Harm tried to get things done, but kept  
  
getting distracted with the thoughts of Mac wondering around in his head. Before  
  
he knew it it was 1300 and Mac walked in.  
  
" Ready?" she asked.  
  
"In a Jif. Have to visit the head first!"  
  
"What is that your master?" she asked laughing.  
  
" Funny Marine." he replied giving her his best flyboy grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers~ I dont own JAG! DPB does! These are just my thoughts!  
  
author~ jaglawyer2003  
  
comments~ Please write reviews! I want to know what yall htink and If I should continue! I'll write more tommorow!  
  
1400 Zulu  
  
Jag Hq  
  
That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do! I had to sit through a lunch with the woman  
  
I love sitting right in front of me. The scent of her perfume invading my nostrils like it did in my office.  
  
When she smiled it made my heart melt! I cna't believe I didn't break down and spill my guts about  
  
my true feelings. I couldn't. I would never be able to face her again if she didn't feel the same way.  
  
It would have ruined our friendship. I wouldn't be able to go on if she was out of my life completley.  
  
  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
" Enter!" harped Harm.  
  
" Sir the admiral would like to see you!" stated Tiner!  
  
" Thank you Tiner dismissed."  
  
  
  
Harm started walking across the bullpen when he bumped into Mac. She gave him a quick   
  
amile and kept walking. All he could do is smile when he entered the admiral's office.  
  
  
  
" You are looking much better then this morning Harm." Admiral noticed the grin on his face.  
  
" Thanks sir. You wanted to see me." He said as he stood at attention without a trace of a   
  
grin on his mug.  
  
" Yes you and Lt. Roberts will be going on a case. you will be sent aboard the U.S.S.  
  
Seahawk to investigate a murder. You helo leaves in 2 days at 0700 from Norfolk. Let the Lt. know."  
  
"Aye Aye Sir!" Harm said as he saluted his Co and head for the door before the admiral  
  
stopped him.  
  
" Commander anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm fine"  
  
" Okay be careful!"  
  
With that Harm left his office and headed to tell Bud what they had to do in 2 days. Harm   
  
was walking back to his office when the admiral came out to the bullpen to get everyone's attention.  
  
" Listen up!There is a gathering at McMurphy's tonight! No special reason just to have fun outside  
  
of the office! I expect you all to be there! As you were!" stated the admiral.  
  
" Harm you want to go to McMurphy's together tonight! I mean ride wise!" she added!  
  
" Sure. I'll pick you up at 1830 on the dot!" replied Harm.  
  
" See you then squid!"  
  
" Allright Marine!" with that he picked up his coat and cover and headed home.  
  
1800 Zulu  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm was just stepping out of the shower, when he heard a knock at the door. He hurried up and tied the towel around his waist and went to open the door.  
  
" Hey sailor. Nice towel!" said Mac with a beautiful smile on her face.  
  
" Looking good Marine but I though I was picking you up at 1830!" he said with a half smile.   
  
She did look good! She had a tight pir of jeans on with a blue spaghetti strap tank top on.   
  
" I got bored so I decided to drive here."  
  
" Okay well you want something to drink?"  
  
" Water is good."  
  
Harm walked over t6o the fridge just as Mac sat down. e handed her the water and leaned against the sink. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful as she always did. Her hair fell back as she took a drink then fell back around her gorgeous face. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. His eyes were filled with so much love and compassion that he thought they would give him away. Suddenly he noticed a big grin on her face as she turned her head. 'oh no! Does she know what I am thinking? Is she embarrased? oh god please no'  
  
" Harm you are exposed!" she said laughing hysterically.  
  
" Huh......" he said as he looked down.  
  
His towel had fallen and he didn't even notice. He was to busy staring at her. He was mortified. What is he supposed to do know. 'Pick up the towel stupid' he thought to himself. He leaned ovr picked up the towel and ran to his room. He dressed quickly then went to do his hair. After about 10 minutes he emerged in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said NAVY across it.  
  
"Sorry about that." he said blushing a bright red.  
  
" That's not how I hoped o see it!" she said teasingly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he stated, "really?"  
  
"Let's get going flyboy!"  
  
Harm locked the door behind him and they climbed into his SUV. Almost the whole drive they were silent. Harm flicked the radio on. When he heard hte words of this song he looked over at Mac.  
  
There ain't nothing not affected  
  
When two hearts get connected  
  
All that is, will be, or ever was  
  
Every single choice we make  
  
Every breathe we get to take  
  
Is all because two people fell in love  
  
Mac didn't noticehim staring at her. He had this big flyboy grin across his face. Oh what i would't give to have her. I'd quit the Navy, stop flying, stop everything just to have her in my arms for eternity. If she only knew how I fell. I can't tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't let myself get hurt anymore. Everytime I see her with another guy it kills me. She should be loving me, in my arms, giving me kisses, and holding my hand. But, who am I kidding. I have loved her for 8 years. Since te day I saw her in the Rose garden. Why didn't I say something then? What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
" We are here," Harm said as he raced around the front of the car to open her door.  
  
SHe got out and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" What was that for?"  
  
" For being a gentleman and the best friend I have ever had!"  
  
With that they both walked into McMurphy's with a smile on there faces. They were greeted by everyone and they danced and laughed the ngiht away with the people they love the most! This was their family and they loved them dearly! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I dont own these charcters just having alittle from with them.  
  
Reviews~ Let me know what you think! Do you want me to go on or just stop now? Sorry it is so short but I had a writer's block!  
  
01000 ZULU  
  
Outside Mac's apartment  
  
"Harm I think you should come in and sleep here. You are too drunk to drive home. I dont' want you getting into an accident!" said Mac with a little fear in her eyes.  
  
" Mac, I am fine I can drive home! You don't have to worry about me!" Harm slurred his speech terribly.  
  
After saying that he slumped over. He had passed out. 'Oh great now I have to carry this man upstairs!' She let out a big sigh and strated carrying Harm up to her apartment! 'I think you could lose a few pounds there sailor' Mac thought to her self as she struggled to get Harm onto the couch. Luckily it was Friday and neither of them had to go to work the next day.   
  
Mac took Harm's shoes off, then his shirt, and finally his jeans. All that was left was a pair of plaid boxers.' Cute!' she thought to herself as she covered him up and laid a kiss on his forehead!  
  
" Goodnight flyboy!" she whispered as she crept into her room where jingo was waiting on the bed waging his tail! She undressed herself, pulled on her pjs and slipped under the covers.  
  
03000ZULU  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Harm was starting to come to his senses. He had been awoken by the sudden urge to go pee. He remembered the only bathroom in Mac's house was in her room. Quietly he opened the dorr and tiptoed past her bed, into the bathroom. As he was walking out he glanced over at her. She lay there peacefully, hair brushed back out of her face, her silk nightgown hugging every curve of her body. She looked so good. He slowly walked to her side, bent over to kiss her cheek, and mumbled,  
  
" I love you Sarah Elizabeth Anne Mackenzie. I love you with all my heart! If only I could tell you!" Harm was startled when Mac opened her eyes and had a big smile on her face.  
  
"You just did flyboy!" she said.  
  
" Mac! I.....I....I thought you were asleep! I didn't mean to wake you! I will be leaving now!"   
  
Harm was so embarrased. He didnt know she was awake. Oh god, she hates me. She neer wants to see me again. I have ruined the best thing I have ever had. I have lost my best friend, my true love forever. What the hell am I going to do now? He started to leave her room when she spoke up!  
  
"Harm come lay here with me!" she said to his surprise.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
" I have been waiting 8 veryyyyyy long years to hear those words come out of Harmon Rabb Jr's mouth!"  
  
Harm walked over to the bed, shooed Jingo off, and got under the covers. He pulled Mac close to him as he took in a big breath of her. She smelt so good! He pulled her in close and kissed her. It was a kiss that held 8 years of love in it! After a couple minutes they pulled apart. Both gasping for air. The rest of the night they made love. The kind of love that feels so good! That feels right! The kind you make when you are in love with someone! 


End file.
